I Will Never Give Up
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Eddie, Kt and Jerome failed to stop Ammut taking over the world. Now Jerome is the only one left with the soul. Can Jerome get the second key and save the world when just seeing certain people can send him into deep depression? What Horrors do his 'friends' have in for him? Will Ammut and Frobisher be destroyed by such a broken-hearted boy? Or will his heart make him stronger?


**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Will Never Give Up**

* * *

Chapter 1

I will never give up. I may not be part of Sibuna, but I will fight. They can't, so I will. I will not let Ammut win. They have all turned, I am the only one, in the world, left. Even Nina and Amber have turned bad, they are soulless. Sibuna work together, but this time, for team evil. I am the only one who can fix everything. I will get them back. I will.

* * *

I remember that day so well:

"Really sucks being Jerome!" Alfie snarled, chucking me my phone. I had never seen him like this.

"Alfie, What's up with you?" I ask and turn around to check my phone.

"Same thing that's about to be with you." He smirks. It was weird. Then Willow called, I knew something was shifty. Thank god I didn't say her name. "Hey!" I say.

"Jerome, Don't tell Alfie it's me." I heard Willow say, she seemed worried. I knew something was up; Willow was never worried.

"Who is it?" Alfie asked. Everything didn't seem to make sense, so I decided to do what Willow said. " My mum."

"Telling you how unworthy you are?" He snarled. I just stared at him; he got up. "I'll give you your privacy, sure you want it for when you cry because your mummy doesn't love you." He left. I swear I heard Fabian snigger at something he said.

"Yes?" I ask her. It wasn't Willow who answered, it was Eddie.

"Jerry! Get away from... Everyone!" He yelled, he also seem worried. More than worried... Terrified. I could see Alfie and Fabian's shadow at the door, they were obviously listening. _I need to teach those to how to spy, _I remember thinking. "Ok." I said. "Carry on." Hoping Alfie and Fabian didn't catch on; hoping Eddie did.

"Jerry, it's a long story, Just come find Me, Willow and Kt. Stay away from anyone, if you see anyone with red eyes, run. Just wondering... Is Alfie listening outside your bedroom door?"

Thank god Eddie was a professional! "Yep." I say.

"So you're stuck in your room?"

"Yep, didn't I climb out the window?" I hoped he got it; I knew he would.

"Great Idea Jerome!" Kt said.

"See you!" Eddie said. "Get out now, we will explain everything!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!" All of three of them said. Then I hung up. Alfie and Fabian came in.

"You done?" Alfie asked. I, having a brilliant mind, knew how I was going to get rid of them. I waved over them, they turned around and, of course saw nothing.

"Who are you waving at?" Fabian asked, snarling. Even more prove something was up.

"Eddie and Kt." I lied. I will always be a good liar, they had absolutely no Idea I knew it wasn't really them. "They just went to your and Eddie's room." I said. Of course, they both went into the room. I swear I saw their eyes glow red. Wasting no time, I made a mental note to ask Eddie later. I climb up the desk and forced open the window, I heard the door bell ring but just ignored it. Alfie and Fabian marched back into my room then, but I had already jumped. They tried to grab my legs, but they missed. I had gone.

I landed roughly on the ground. I quickly got up and ran. I saw Fabian and Alfie, I dived into the bushes. "... Mr Frobisher can't have him getting away..." I hear Fabian say as they walk away. _Frobisher? Frobisher- Smythe maybe? _I look in the window and see this man, opening this book and a load of brown smoke took over the house. I saw Joy, my true love, her eyes... They were red. I remember the pain I felt at that moment, I remember it because it stayed with me. It was the pain that got me through, knowing I could get her back to her normal, wonderful self; it was also the pain that held me back, knowing she hated me.

Anyway I stumbled (For who knows how long) and eventually bumped right into Eddie. He caught me by my shoulders. "Jerry? What..." He looked at my tear stained face. Kt was there, this woman I didn't know as well. I couldn't see Willow.

"Jerome? What's wrong?"Kt asked.

"Joy... She's... Red eyes..." I stuttered. I felt like stutter Rutter, of course he doesn't stutter anymore. Eddie pulled me in for a hug. For a 'bad boy' he really does care, and he knows how it feels to lose the love of your life, so does Fabian but he was... evil. "She's not Joy, Jerome, we will get her back." He promised me. I nodded. Then, when he released me, they explained everything. Including the two keys. "Jerome, you're the sneakiest person we know! Can you get the key of off Miss Denby's neck?" Eddie asked me, Kt looked at me desperately. I thought about it, I didn't want to lie to them.

"Sure, but it'll take professional Ninjas." I said.

"We have two Americans, you and a woman who broke out of a mental hospital!" He said. The real Harriet Denby waved at me.

"That'll work!" I say. Eddie hit my back, smiling.

When we got in there, It was only Miss Denby. She was pretending like she was the greatest, like she had made all the Sinners. Wow. Kt tried to take the key of her, but Ammut. (Who is so creepy) threw her back, Eddie caught her. Harriet got the key and chucked it to Eddie. She then got turned evil. While Eddie and Kt went for the key hole, with the two keys, I dived and blocked the two Denbys. Ammut knocked the two keys out of Eddie and Kt's hands. She then sucked in, trying to take all of our souls. I got lucky, I suppose; The keys landed near me. Both me and Miss Denby dived for them. I could only grab one; I grabbed Kt's key. Thank god I did, I was protected. Then, I heard thunder and lightning. Kt and Eddie's soul was all Ammut needed. The endless storm had begun. Ammut charged at me. I quickly moved to the door and yelled "I will defeat you!" I ran out as fast as I could. I bumped into Fabian on the way out, he grabbed my shoulders. "I should've known you weren't really a sinner, you still have tear marks!"

"I'm sorry." I said, I kicked his ankles so he fell over then I ran out.

That night I cried. I have cried every night since but that was the first. I had no friends, no family nothing but enemies using the body, and the dark side, of my friends. Eddie, Kt, Willow and Harriet went back to the van and wreaked. They shoved it into the trees; it got stuck in between two. It got graffiti all over it; loads of dents and a smashed windscreen. I used the van as a sort of house; I slept in at least. I most of the days up trees, trying to work out how to get the second key and get rid of Ammut.

That night I made a promise. "I promise to get rid of Ammut, I promise to get Sibuna back, I promise to get Joy back, I promise I'll get everyone back, I promise to do whatever it takes, no matter how long, no matter how hard, no matter how painful, no matter how impossible. I promise to get rid of Ammut." I devote my life to the promise. I WILL get rid of Ammut even if I DIE doing it. Hopefully I won't.

* * *

I will never give up. I may not be part of Sibuna, but I will fight. They can't, so I will. I will not let Ammut win. They have all turned, I am the only one, in the world, left. Even Nina and Amber have turned bad, they are soulless. Sibuna work together, but this time, for team evil. I am the only one who can fix everything. I will get them back. I will.

I will never give up.


End file.
